flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Legendary Creed
Nova stood on a cliff, waiting for something to happen, waiting for her comrade to arrive. She bent down and plucked a mystic red flower from the ground, the grass danced elegantly in the silent breezy wind.The azure sky was clear of clouds, the golden sun silhoutted everthing in it's wonderous pure sunlight, Nova twirled the flower, her eyes gleamed a vivid gold, the flower suddenly turned into a solid ivory fountain, sparkling water gushing out of it. Nova grinned and sat down on the grass, the fountain then disappeared as her eyes became normal again.- ~Nova A figure stepped forward, walking towards the cliff. She wore a thick, navy cloak with the hood up. The fabric blew steadily in the breeze. The warrior sat beside her leader. Her gloved hand stroked the viridian grass. "Greetings, Lord Nova," ═Konran "Greetings, dear Konran." -Nova nodded her head and smiled at her, she stayed silent for a few seconds then said "What shall we do?", her boredom rose terrifically in her.- ~Nova ((Omg Vexie, I can't explain how much I love you <3 <3 <3)) ~Nocturnal Konran tilted her head slightly to the left as she brainstormed thoughtfully. "Are there any preparations to be made, my Leader? Anything that needs to be done for the Legendary Creed?" The young warrior flicked some of her onyx hair from her eyes. ═Konran ((What? Why? ._.)) ═Vex ((Because I do... ;-;)) -Nova paused for a second then said "We need to gather more members for the creed", she glanced at Konran from the corner of her eye, she looked up at the azure sky, she sighed relaxingly, a tingling sensation ran up her spine, the cool wind blew across her face, her dark long hair dancing in the silent wind.- ~Nova The warrior stood up. "We can always go scout for new members. Perhaps train ones already joined." Stepping forward, her gaze fell on the land. It was beautiful. Rich, green vales surrounded by healthy trees. This land was theirs, and no one else's. She turned her head towards the leader and offered a small smirk. ═Konran ((My friends don't RP here ;-; Where could we found new members? :3)) -Nova stood up and grinned at Konran. "Lets go scouting!" She said in a cheery voice and returned a smirk.- ((Erm... FLaB maybe? Omegle? >> DeviantART? Not sure)) Konran blinked once. Her voice still monotone, she replied "Indeed,". She stood still, letting the Leader lead the way. ═Konran 'Wait a minute. I've read your description. It says that you're immortal... -_- ' ((Immortality isn't really a big of a deal... Ok, we start gathering more members, starting tommorow. God, I feel excited o_o)) ~Nocturnal ((By immortality, you mean age only, right? Right? You can still die, and be killed?)) ((Only by age.)) (Thank Kami.)) ((Vexie, where should we start first, to gather more members? :3)) ((I am your subordinate. You should decide.)) ((You decide .-.)) ~Noccy (( I don't know ;-; FLaB? FH? Steam? Omegle? dA? SmallWorlds>>? You probably don't have most of those.)) ((You Pick >_< Wait, wanna play Smallworlds with me? :D)) ~Noccy ((SmallWorlds looks really stupid and boring, but sure. I have nothing else to do.))